


Maddy and Co. Mini-stories

by SpoopySoup



Category: Celeste (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopySoup/pseuds/SpoopySoup
Summary: Some drabbles canon to the ask-maddy-and-co blog on tumblr, mostly to stuff that seems easier to write than to make a comic, or stuff that is too long to draw. The blog should still be fine without reading these, but you should probably look though it before reading this if you haven't.I'm rather new to writing and this site so please give me a little bit of leniency on that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Minnieline

Badeline jumped at the sight of the little fragment that popped in front of her, reflexively putting her hands out to catch it as it fell. Her eyes widened, "What part of Madeline is this?"  
She leaned her head and pulled up her hands to look closer, a small version of herself, hand on chest and the other waving to the side, bowing down, it was introducing itself. Badeline stared at it. The miniature looked displeased and eventually gestured a "hello?" towards Badeline.  
"Hello?" she did reply, "What are you?" The fragment stared back. "Hello?" Badeline repeated with more intensity, "Can you say something?" It put it's hands up to where it's mouth would be, missing like a lot of other features compared to it's larger self. "You can't talk? I see. Guess I can't just ask." It sits down. "Should I get Madeline?" A nod. Badeline looks around for Madeline, ends up she's in the kitchen cooking something, a thing that she's really been into since moving to the cabin. It didn't matter what she was cooking, could be anything, Badeline didn't care.

"Madeline?"  
"Hmm?" hummed Madeline.  
"'Something I gotta show you."  
"I'm kinda busy right now."  
"No Madeline this is... important."  
"How?"  
"Mountain important."  
"Uhh, oh," Madeline turned of the stove, "don't worry it was done anyways, this better not be a joke."  
"It's not! When have I ever done something that would hurt our trust!"

Madeline looked deadpan, Badeline moved on, opening her cupped hands, revealing the bit. Madeline burst into laughter,  
"Badeline, how did you do that that's great, that's great!" she managed to say between laughs.  
"Madeline no I didn't make this one! Really. it can't even speak."  
Madeline was still in hysterics, "It's so small!"  
The fragment's arms were crossed. "Aww it's angy!" It shot a glare at Madeline, eyes brightly flashed towards her. "Oh," said Madeline, "there's your part." she giggles.  
The fragment looks as if it's vibrating.

"Baddy, what should we call it."  
"What?"  
"I named you what should we name this one?"  
"You sure you want to do that?"  
"Well I don't know what to call it right now even."  
"I mean..."  
"So it's like a miniature you..."  
"Where are you going with this."  
"It's Minnie, Minneline. Minnieline."  
"Minnie?"  
"Minnie. It's cute."

The both look down at the miniature, it nods, seemingly forgetting its feelings towards Maddy earlier. Badeline looks up at Madeline, "Minnie approves."


	2. Lavi

"You know what would be fantastic?" Theo was relaxing on the couch with Madeline, her reflection leisurely hanging over, it was movie night, so of course something seemed missing. "What is it?" Madeline replied. "Popcorn." Theo smiled, "I have some, BRB."

Theo got up, making sure not to ruin the comf spot Madeline had for herself, and made his way to the kitchen. He could hear running water, "Someone leave the tap on?" Clacking of dishes. Theo turned the corner to see next to the sink, a pale pink, an almost white silhouette, rhythmically shifting as dishes were tidied and put away. Theo turned around back to the room Maddy currently resided, "Hey Strawberry? What's with the Badeline in the kitchen?"

Madeline looked at Theo in confusion, and then to Badeline who was still just hanging over her, she looked just as confused. "What are you talking about?" Madeline sat up. Theo waved to come over "Look." Madeline joined him and cautiously walked over to the kitchen, Badeline followed closely as well, curiously. A barely audible hum came from in the kitchen, the stray copy happily doing it's own thing. Madeline once again looked at Badeline, expecting her to know the answer. She slowly spoke "I didn't make that one..."

As if it knew about the new audience, a small squeak is heard as it disappeared, the dish it held gently floated back into the sink. The three remaining just guessing in their minds what that was. Theo finally spoke, "That was weird, even for your usual."  
Badeline spoke second, "I'm not sure what to say to that, can we just get some popcorn?" She was already floating back to the couch, Madeline choosing to just let her talk as she followed her this time.  
"Sure alright," Theo grabbed the bag of microwave popcorn from his pack and went to heat it, to his surprise there was already a bowl inside, fresh. Theo took it out, throwing the bag he had on the counter. He returned to the living room and set the bowl down, "That was fast," said Madeline. "Sure was." Theo simply replied before he sat down, and began the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you indent in this thing.


End file.
